


Gold

by arituzz



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Soulmate Color AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8998045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arituzz/pseuds/arituzz
Summary: In a world where everybody remembers the exact moment your vision switches to full color as the moment you touch your soulmate for the first time, Yuuri is convinced he’s done something awful in another life to piss the Gods. Because damn, he can’t remember a thing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Secret santa (@yoisecretsanta) gift for the lovely Nana (@stardustrevolution), on tumblr. Hope you enjoy this :) Happy holidays everyone ♡♡

Yuuri shot his eyes open the same time he did every morning. Reached for his glasses, like every morning. He stretched his arms out while yawning and closed his eyes again. Everything was like every other morning. Except, wait. Yuuri opened his eyes again. He could _see._

The world was filled with colors Yuuri had only heard about before – the blue of the sky, the green of the grass, the gold of the sun…

Typically, the color-sight awakening would be a thing to celebrate, since it means you’ve finally found your soulmate. But for Yuuri, that only made him feel worse. Because as hard as he tried, he couldn’t remember a thing about last night.

The night before had been the Grand Prix Final and, since Yuuri placed lowest of all competitors, he was in no mood of celebrating. More like, he was in a mood of drowning his sorrows. The most likely case scenario, Yuuri thought, was that he actually _had_ drown his sorrows – with alcohol. And then made a fool of himself when he—curse his luck—met his soulmate, as pissed as a fart, and scared them off. Yuuri blamed his father’s genetics.

So now, he had not only lost the competition miserably, but also his soulmate. For Yuuri, that lead to only one possible outcome – going back home.

Hasetsu had always been a beautiful place for Yuuri, he loved the landscape and the food, the animals and the peace. But seeing it, in all its radiant colorfulness, was like visiting a new place altogether. The blue of the ocean. It was so new and yet, it felt so familiar to Yuuri for some reason he couldn’t quite pinpoint. Yuuri instantly fell in love with the ocean’s blue.

There was something else, too. An idea had formed in Yuuri’s head since he could see the vibrant colors of the world – he had to try skating “Stay Close to Me” at least one more time. It was Victor Nikiforov’s—his childhood idol—routine, and it held a huge personal meaning to Yuuri. It meant all he wanted to have, but couldn’t. So Yuuri skated to Victor’s routine like never before. He skated with his heart and soul—like always—and added another complement to it – life.

—

“Yuuri, starting today, I’m your coach.”

Yuuri couldn’t stop replaying the words in his head. The words that his childhood idol, Victor Nikiforov, had said to him in all his beauty and cheerfulness. And uhm, nakedness.

This person had come all the way to Hasetsu only for Yuuri, and he couldn’t help but feel overwhelmed. Sure, Yuuri enjoyed having him around and having hope again about his skating career. But. Victor Nikiforov was too much. He was like the sun – he shined so brightly he could leave you blind. His eyes were like the ocean – poignant and so deep Yuuri could drown in them. Yuuri had fallen in love with the ocean blue.

Having another person in his life, meant to Yuuri having yet another person to disappoint. And the inevitable prospect of it made Yuuri’s heart ache in anxiousness.

Victor trained Yuuri to be the best. But Yuuri wasn’t the best. Thanks to Victor, Yuuri discovered confidence. He knew he had important weaknesses, but that didn’t make him feel bad anymore. He learned to accept it.

—

Time went by and Yuuri’s love for the ocean blue only increased. He made it his inspiration. Victor made Yuuri feel like he could conquer anything. Yet it was just a feeling, not a reality. And Yuuri knew. That some day he’d live to see his disappointment.

One day Yuuri stepped deeper into the ocean and he realized he’d reached that point in which if you go one step forward, then there’s no way back to the shore. But Yuuri’s problem was that he did want to go forth. He wanted the ocean to swallow him. He wanted Victor to love him back. So he stepped forward. And the ocean embraced him.

Victor kissed him.

—

Victor had fallen in love with the gold of the sun. And Yuuri pretended to be that, just for him. But sometimes he couldn’t help but feel guilty. He had stolen the ocean from the real sun. He had stolen Victor from his true soulmate.

Other days, Yuuri couldn’t bring himself to care much about soulmates or golden suns at all, and just wanted Victor for himself.

So Yuuri gave Victor something really gold. They got engaged.

—

But since Victor couldn’t see the real colors, he had mistaken Yuuri for the color gold. Yuuri was hazel brown, he was nothing compared to gold.

As the Grand Prix Final came closer and inevitable, Yuuri made a decision. He’d let the ocean free again. But he didn’t expect a waterfall.

“Victor,” Yuuri told him. “Let’s end this after the Final. We’re not soulmates after all.”

“Yuuri,” Victor said, with his face covered in tears. Yuuri didn’t know the ocean could look this sad. “How can you say that, all of a sudden? Don’t you see colors?”

“I do. But that happened right after last year’s Final.” Yuuri could hardly find his voice.

“Yuuri, you don’t remember?”

“Remember what?” Yuuri asked, startled.

“Last year’s banquet! You and me dancing?” Victor and him dancing? At the banquet?

“Oh. Sorry, I don’t remember anything from that night,” Yuuri confessed.

Victor took Yuuri’s hand into his, caressing it tenderly and brought it to his lips, kissing Yuuri’s engagement ring. “Yuuri, without you, I wouldn’t even know what gold looks like,” he said.

And then it struck Yuuri. They had danced at the banquet party. They had _touched_ at the banquet party.

So it was then when Yuuri’s color-sight awakened. It was then when the whole world’s beauty unraveled in front of Yuuri’s eyes. His soulmate didn’t run away. He had come to find him. And it had been Victor all along. Victor was his soulmate. His ocean blue.

—

“Victor!” Yuuri shouted cheerfully at the end of the event, falling onto his fiancé’s arms. “I’m sorry I couldn’t get you gold.”

“Oh, I really wanted to kiss a gold medal,” Victor said playfully. “Do you have something in mind?”

Something gold? What could Victor mean? Possibly the rings? Yuuri looked down at their hands, with their identical rings.

Victor stifled a laugh. “Yuuri, you _baka_!” he said. “I meant _you_. You are gold.”

“Victor…”

“It was the first color I was able to see. You,” Victor continued. “And I want it to be the last.”

Yuuri tightened his grip on Victor. “Let’s dance,” he said.

And so the ocean waves danced in rhythm with the shining golden sun.

Forever.

-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
